


Mistura

by Tophie



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gift Exchange, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9854864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tophie/pseuds/Tophie
Summary: Colección de Drabbles de varias parejas que fueron regalos para los diversos eventos en los que participé.





	1. Sonrisa

**Author's Note:**

> Evento de San Valentín de la Comunidad Wolvesilver 2017.  
> Pareja: LoganxPeter  
> Partner: Camil Sepulveda

Hoy no era un día cualquiera para él. En realidad, para ambos.

Hoy se cumplía un año más de risas, caricias, besos, peleas, reconciliaciones y desayunos juntos. Para muchos, este podría ser un día cualquiera, incluso varios le dijeron que debería serlo para él también, pero al sentir su corazón resonar en su pecho y las mariposas revolotear en su estómago, supo que no podía serlo. Porque mirarlo trabajar era mejor que cualquier programa de televisión y escucharlo cocinar era aún mejor que cualquier melodía de su reproductor. Porque el roce de su espalda al momento de dormir era más cálido que la manta más gruesa y el silencio que continuaba después de cada discusión dolía más que cualquier golpe.

“¿Por qué sonríes de esa manera?” Preguntó el pelinegro con la misma mirada seria, pero con curiosidad en los ojos mientras lo veía por encima del periódico que estaba leyendo.

“No sé de qué hablas, yo siempre sonrío” Respondió sin haber respondido y sabía que esto atraería más preguntas por parte del mayor, pero era una linda mañana y su café estaba bueno por lo que estaba listo a cualquier cosa que se venga.

El otro se le quedó viendo unos segundo más como buscando una grieta en su fachada que lo delate, pero al no encontrar nada, volvió a su periódico “Cómo decirlo….tú tienes varios tipos de sonrisas y no todas significan lo mismo” Continuó sin dejar de revisar el artículo sobre el índice bursátil.

“¿Oh, en serio?” La respuesta le había salido más sincera de lo que había querido, pero de todas formas la acompañó con otra sonrisa, ya que, hablaban de eso.

“Sí” Dijo sin más su acompañante poniendo el periódico a un lado y tomando un sorbo de su café.

El peliplateado no respondió, esperando que el mayor entendiera la indicación para seguir. De todas formas, escondió una pequeña sonrisa tras el borde de su taza.

“Es casi imperceptible, pero existe una diferencia” Su mirada estaba fija sobre él, pero al mismo tiempo no lo estaba, como si lo usara de punto de referencia mientras recopilaba entre sus memorias “Es como si tuvieras tu sonrisa para bromear, tu sonrisa para despertar, tu sonrisa de ‘no estoy molesto, pero en realidad lo estoy’, tu sonrisa de ‘tengo hambre’, tu sonrisa para tirar, tu sonrisa de que has hecho algo, pero no lo quieres decir, tu sonrisa que de verdad es una sonrisa y tu sonrisa maquiavélica” Concluyó fijando su mirada sobre el par carmín “Pero no sabría decir qué sonrisa es esta exactamente”

Su último comentario hizo que ampliara aún más la sonrisa que portaba en esos momentos. No lo culpaba por no saber, después de todo, él mismo era consciente de que no usaba esta sonrisa muy a menudo en el pasado. Sólo en ocasiones importantes, como hoy.

“Es una sonrisa común y corriente” Su mano se movió para coger uno de los panes de la cesta, pero nunca llegó a su destino, ya que, fue capturada suavemente por una más grande y áspera.

“¿En serio?” Ahora fue su turno de sonar honesto “Yo pensé que tenía algo que ver la fecha de hoy” Y sin más se paró de su silla, soltando la pequeña mano que sólo hace unos instantes sostenía y se retiró de la habitación. El menor se quedó en la misma posición en la que lo habían dejado, con la mano extendida y mirando un asiento vacío, preguntándose qué había sido todo eso y justo cuando estaba apunto de verbalizar su confusión, el mayor volvió a ingresar a la cocina con un ramo de girasoles en sus brazos.

“Hoy celebro un día más en el que la felicidad llegó a mi vida” Dijo con algo de duda, puesto que no era normal en él ponerse así de sentimental “Feliz San Valentín Peter”

El mencionado se recuperó del shock anterior y volvió a dibujar la misma sonrisa en su rostro. Se paró rápidamente de su asiento y se abalanzó sobre su pareja, rodeándolo con sus brazos mientras le daba sus saludos a través de cálidos besos.

Es verdad, amaba cada día que pasaba junto a este hombre y hoy no era la excepción. No porque fuera una fecha tan trillada como de verdad lo era, sino porque ambos sabían que cumplían un año más de comprenderse, acompañarse, perdonarse, tolerarse y amarse. Esta fecha era más importante para ellos de lo que alguna tarjeta postal o propaganda podría decir.

En sí, era el onomástico de su amor y la sonrisa que portó durante todo el día fue un reflejo de ello.


	2. Bailemos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regalo para el evento de San Valentín "Valentino Slash 2" de la comunidad Slash Fanworks (https://www.facebook.com/groups/SlashFanworks/?__mref=message_bubble)  
> Pareja; Illya kuryakin x Napoleon solo  
> Partner: Gabs Pimptrickster

Si alguien me preguntara qué era lo más gracioso que había presenciado en mi vida, podría simplemente haberme quedado callada por lo ridículo de la pregunta y sobretodo porque no suelo hacer este tipo de vana y tonta conversación con cualquier persona, o por último, si era una persona con la que tenía cierta confianza -lo cual podía contarlas con los dedos de mis manos- respondería -inventaría- algún recuerdo vago de mi niñez o contaría alguna novedad de un programa de televisión cualquiera. Simple.

Sin embargo…

“No Illya, yo avanzo con el pie derecho y tú retrocedes con el pie izquierdo”

“Eso estoy haciendo”

“¡Esa es tu derecha!”

Con el tiempo he descubierto que cada suceso tiene su magia y que sólo es cuestión de prestarle mayor atención a las cosas para encontrar diversión en todo lo que me rodea.

“Aún no entiendo por qué yo debo hacer el papel de la _mujer_ ” El ofuscado ruso trató de acomodarse incómodo en el firme agarre que el más bajo tenía sobre su espalda baja.

“Porque te quejas como una” Dijo el estadounidense sin pensar, hasta que sintió las dagas que le aventaba su acompañante femenina a través de sus lentes Chanel “Además…” agregó mientras tragaba en seco y trataba de disimular “Es necesario que primero conozcas los pasos básicos del tango y la mejor forma es dejarte llevar por alguien que _sepa bailarlo_ ” Recalcó con fuerza las últimas palabras, dejando su punto sin lugar a refutaciones.

“¡¿Y por qué no lo hizo Gaby?!”

“Porque Gaby está en su día libre” Agregó la agente adelantándose a cualquier posible respuesta que Napoleón podría darle al ruso “Así que hoy no hay Gaby” La joven dijo sin levantar la mirada de una revista que simulaba estar ojeando.

Napoleón sólo lo miró encogiéndose de hombros, dando a entender que no había nada más que hacer en el asunto. Illya lo miró con odio y algo más en los ojos y con un gruñido siguió las indicaciones que el más bajo le daba.

Yo no me considero una persona alegre, ni mucho menos divertida, pero si hay algo que puedo hacer y bien, es encontrar la gracia en las cosas. Y debo decir que, los dos agentes a unos metros míos son muy “graciosos”. ¿No me creen? Qué pasaría si observaran a dos planetas orbitar uno alrededor del otro, pero nunca acercarse. Sería triste, porque ellos están destinados a nunca encontrarse, pero en este caso en particular, ambos sí pueden, pero no lo hacen. ¿Ven? ¿Gracioso no?. Si ellos pudieran observar lo que yo veo todos los días, ligeros roces que sus manos realizan inconscientemente, miradas que se buscan perdidas y al encontrarse las vuelven a alejar, la tímida cercanía que persiguen cuando el contacto de sus cuerpos es interrumpido, la tenue elevación de la comisura de sus labios tratando de ocultar una sonrisa.

¿En serio creían que no me había dado cuenta? Si era así, entonces, no eran tan buenos agentes como creían.

“Creo que me iría mejor si yo fuera el _hombre_ ” Dijo Illya tratando de guardar el enojo y la vergüenza dentro de sí. El más bajo lo miró cansado y dejó escapar un resoplido entre sus finos labios, acto que no fue obviado por el ruso, y aceptó de mala manera colocando sus manos en los hombros de sus “pareja” de baile. Illya acercó el cuerpo de Napoleón al suyo con manos temblorosas hasta el punto en el que pudieron sentir la respiración del otro y, sin despegar los ojos de su acompañante, comenzó a moverse.

Ahí van nuevamente, en ese baile interminable en el que se encontraban todos los días. Fingiendo no desearse, fingiendo no extrañarse. Algún día se darán cuenta que sus esfuerzos por ocultarlo fueron inútiles y lamentarán el tiempo perdido de caricias y besos, hasta entonces, yo me divertiré viéndolos danzar uno alrededor del otro a través de mis lentes negros Chanel.


End file.
